


Yes, sir

by MrGayRights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Barbatos, Butler Play, Disclaimer: Do Not Use Oil As Lube, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Massage, male reader - Freeform, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGayRights/pseuds/MrGayRights
Summary: Butler play with Butler MC and Master Barbatos(Originally posted on Tumblr)
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Yes, sir

“Would you like a massage, master?”

Barbatos raised his brows slightly as he placed his teacup back on its saucer, “Oh? Where did this come from, MC?” He asked, the corner of his lips twitching up into a playful smile as he gazed up at his partner. Though, butler would be a more appropriate title in this situation.

“You seem tense,” MC replied, returning the smile, “I believe it is part of my job to ease your stress, correct?”

“Hmm, I suppose so,” The demon hummed, “Alright then, after I finish my tea.”

“As you wish.” MC stepped aside with a small bow, leaving Barbatos in peace to prepare for the massage.

\--  
The air was thick with tension as MC assisted Barbatos with undressing, letting his fingers occasionally brush against the demon’s pale skin. He could feel Barbatos watching his every move and MC was watching him too, noticing his chest subtly rising and falling faster as the last few buttons of his shirt were undone. Finally, MC slid the other man’s shirt off and their eyes met for a brief moment before he went to undo Barbatos’s pants as well.

“You’re taking everything off?” Barbatos questioned, finally breaking the silence.

MC tried to pass his mischievous smile as polite, pausing his movements as he answers, “Of course. What’s more relaxing than a full body massage? Unless you have objections…?”

“Not at all,” Barbatos smiled, “Please proceed.”

\--  
MC would never get tired of Barbatos’s body, no matter how many times he’s seen it nude and no matter how many times he’s touched it. It was beautiful, perfect, just like everything else about Barbatos, and MC would be a fool to not worship it whenever given the chance. So that’s exactly what he was doing now.

As eager as MC was, he took his time carefully rubbing Barbatos’s shoulders, leaving them shiny with oil. He soaked up every soft, pleased noise the demon let slip out as he worked his hands down his back.

By the time MC reached the other man’s lower back, Barbatos had started losing some of his patience and began rocking his hips ever so slightly to entice MC to hurry up, as well as get some friction against his hardening erection. But, of course, the human was a tease and only just barely brushed his fingers against Barbatos’s ass, instead beginning to work on his thighs. A quiet, disappointed noise slipped past the demon’s lips, earning a slightly smug smile from MC.

MC was getting impatient himself though, so he didn’t spend too long kneading the other man’s thighs despite how much he adored them. He didn’t miss the sigh of relief when he finally groped the demon’s ass and had to stifle a chuckle. Barbatos was so cute when he wasn’t being all stoic.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Master?” MC teased, moving away for a moment to put more oil in his hands.

Barbatos took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself before answering, “Continue.”

MC grinned, “Yes, sir.”

Not wasting any time, MC groped the other man’s ass again, gently squeezing and running his hands over it. Finally, he let his fingers slip in between the demon’s cheeks and press against his hole, earning a small gasp from Barbatos. MC watched what little he could see of Barbatos’s face closely as he massaged his hole. It was a joy to see the stoic demon’s eyes squeeze shut and his brows furrow as his breath slowly became heavier, and MC couldn’t wait to see more.

“Oh…” Barbatos moaned softly when MC pushed the first finger in, grabbing the sheets below him as he raised his hips a bit. With his free hand, MC continued to massage Barbatos’s ass as he slowly moved his finger in and out. The sound of quiet sighs and moans filled the room, raising in volume when the human added another finger.

By the time MC had three fingers thrusting into the other man, Barbatos’s face was a nice shade of pink, though he kept it mostly hidden with the pillow below him. He knew he was prepared enough at this point, and MC knew too, he was just being a tease. Barbatos just couldn’t have that.

“MC,” He glanced over his shoulder, “Isn’t there more you could do?”

“Oh? Is this not relaxing enough? I’m sorry, Master.” MC slid his fingers out, “Hm… There is one more thing I could do if my master wishes for me to.” The expecting look on his face told Barbatos exactly what the human wanted to hear.

Slowly sitting up, Barbatos shifted to face MC and tugged him down by his tie, crashing their lips together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away to whisper into MC’s ear, “MC, I order you to fuck me.”

A shiver of excitement ran down MC’s spine and he didn’t hesitate for even a second before undressing, eagerly tugging his uniform off with a quick “Yes, sir.” He barely had enough time to kick his shoes off before Barbatos pulled him in for another kiss. They didn’t pay any mind to the oil getting on the bed as MC guided Barbatos to lay back down, they could worry about that later.

It was a bit of a struggle to remove MC’s pants and underwear while he was kneeling on the bed, but they eventually got them off without having to pause their makeout session too much. They did end up having to stop though when MC leaned back to grab the oil from the nightstand. He had never heard Barbatos whine about something before, but MC could’ve sworn he heard a quiet, high-pitched noise leave the demon’s throat when he pulled away. Cute.

MC poured a generous amount of oil into his hand and stroked it onto his cock, groaning softly. He was so focused on Barbatos, he almost didn’t notice how hard he was before. Once he was sure he was covered enough, MC let go of his erection to instead grab Barbatos’s hips and gently pull him closer, “Are you ready, Master?” 

Barbatos pushed his hips down a bit to press MC’s cock against his ass, “I gave you the order, didn’t I?”

MC only responded with a smile and hum before leaning down to give Barbatos another kiss, slowly pushing into the demon’s tight entrance. The two men moaned into their kiss, clinging onto each other tightly. MC pulled away from their kiss when he bottomed out, pressing their foreheads together as he waited for Barbatos’s next command. After a few moments, it came.

“Move.”

MC started out slow, watching Barbatos carefully to make sure that he felt good. Fortunately, Barbatos seemed to be enjoying himself immensely already. His breaths came out in soft sighs and his eyes fluttered shut as he clenched around the cock inside of him. It wasn’t long before he was moving his hips along with MC’s and gave him his next order, “Faster. Don’t be gentle.”

“As you wish, Master,” MC responded with a slight growl in his voice. He paused for a moment to make sure he had a good grip on Barbatos before beginning to thrust into him again, this time at a relentless pace that had both men moaning.  
Barbatos threw his head back, allowing MC to lean down and place kisses on the demon’s neck. He was careful to not do anything that would leave marks, despite how tempting it was. His kisses lead back up to Barbatos’s lips, which he was allowed to bite and suck on all he wanted.

Barbatos was moaning with every thrust, every bite, and every kiss. One hand clenched onto MC’s arm tightly while the other was tangled in the human’s hair, keeping his mouth on Barbatos’s. He only pulled MC’s head back just enough to mumble against his skin, “Touch me, MC. Make me cum.” He was confident MC didn’t need to be told twice so he locked their lips together again, and he was correct.

MC was quick to move one of his hands down from Barbatos’s hip to instead grab his cock, stroking it and playing with the head. He groaned when the demon tightened around him, “Fuck, Master… Barbatos…!”

Suddenly, Barbatos had his legs wrapped tightly around MC’s hips, keeping him in place as the demon rolled his hips and trembled in pleasure. Semen covered MC’s hand, a bit getting on his and Barbatos’s stomachs as well. MC continued to stroke him through his orgasm until the demon’s legs loosened around him.

MC smiled softly as he looked down at Barbatos, he certainly seemed relaxed now, it almost looked like he was asleep. His face was completely relaxed, his eyes shut and his lips parted slightly as he took deep breaths, and he was almost limp under the human.

Satisfied with the work he had done, MC slowly pulled out and placed a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “I’ll go start a bath, okay?” He mumbled softly before moving to get up. A hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks and he turned to look back at Barbatos, who now had his eyes half-opened.

“Cum on my face.”

“Are you sure?” MC questioned, “I can get off la-”

“Please?” His voice was so soft, so sweet, how could MC say no to that?

With a small smile, MC moved to straddle Barbatos’s chest, “Anything for you, sir.”


End file.
